Para curar las heridas
by La llanta de Wamura
Summary: YAOI/FURUSAWA. Sawamura lamía y Furuya besaba.


**Notas:** Quiero, realmente quiero, escribir tantas cosas sobre Daiya que siento que las vacaciones no me van a alcanzar. Por ahora seguiré escribiendo one-shots y tal vez luego me dé por escribir long-fics. (Todos MiSawa :v, oh la ironía, pero tiene sentido, ellos dos son re otépéh para mí).

Mientras tanto dejaré más FuruSawa para el pueblo uvu *corazón*.

 **Advertencias** : puede que OOC. Idk.

* * *

 **Para curar las heridas**

 **[1] Sawamura Eijun**

No era la primera vez que debido a su forma de lanzar se lastimaba los dedos. Ni tampoco era la primera vez que sangraba por ello. Pero sí era la primera vez que Eijun presenciaba tal situación.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Sawamura.

Furuya alzó la mirada y contempló con un deje de holgazanería a Eijun, enseguida regreso su atención a su herida y finalmente negó con suavidad.

—Pero está sangrando.

El pitcher más alto hizo una pequeña mueca. ¿Y qué si sangraba?

—¿Tal vez podríamos pedirle ayuda a Kuramochi-senpai? Son más de las once así que la enfermería debe de estar cerrada… Oh, ¡ah!, podríamos buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Satoru inclinó su cabeza a un lado, intentó entender porque Sawamura de repente tenía tanto interés en ayudarlo si minutos atrás estuvo gritando para que se fuera a dormir y lo dejará "practicar en paz".

—No es importante.

—¡Claro que es importante! ¡Son tus dedos! —gritó Eijun.

—No duele, puedo seguir lanzando.

—¡Arg! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

Furuya ignoró a Sawamura con la maestría que lo caracterizaba. Acomodo su agarré y se dispuso a volver a su tarea. Sin embargo, Eijun no se lo permitió, corrió hasta donde él estaba, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo obligó a que soltara la pelota.

—Por lo menos limpia la sangre.

—No quiero. —Satoru cerró sus ojos, enfurruñado. ¿Por qué siempre que algo tenía que ver con su rival sus sentimientos, ya fueran positivos o negativos, burbujeaban con tanta intensidad? Perdía el control con demasiada facilidad.

—¡Lava tus manos, se va a infectar!

—No es tu problema. —Furuya abrió sus ojos. Notó que Eijun estaba demasiado cerca. "Esto es raro", pensó. Generalmente su compañero se mantenía lejos de él y sólo se acercaba si era estrictamente necesario.

—Pero… —Sawamura puso "los ojos" que Kanemaru describía como "de gato". Si le preguntaban a Furuya, incluso daba la impresión de que el castaño estaba _erizado._

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Satoru quiso liberar su mano mas Eijun la sostenía con una fuerza considerable.

—¿Estará bien entonces que aplique el viejo método?

—¿De qué…? —Furuya no dijo más; las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Sawamura llevó sus dedos lastimados a su boca. Sintió la calidez y humedad de la lengua ajena en las yemas de los dedos. Al cabo de un rato fue liberado.

—Una vez mi madre me dijo que la saliva ayudaba a que no se infectaran las heridas —dijo el castaño, justificando su acto.

Satoru simplemente se quedó en silencio, miró sus dedos, los cuales ahora estaban libres de sangre. Un resplandor húmedo los adornaba. "Es su saliva", se dijo a sí mismo. Enseguida le dedico una penetrante mirada a Eijun.

—M-me voy a dormir —comentó Sawamura nervioso por la expresión de Furuya. Dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Satoru no intentó detener a su compañero. Soltó un poco de aire y luego miró de nuevo sus dedos. Los acerco a su boca y los lamió.

"Ahora es su saliva y la mía", pensó perezoso.

 **[2] Furuya Satoru**

Eijun se llevó sus manos a su frente una vez que estuvo libre. Hizo un gesto de ira que se asemejo más bien a un puchero.

—¡Me lastime mi frente!

Kuramochi comenzó a reírse burlón.

—¡Es una herida de honor! Te la ganaste sobreviviendo a mi nueva llave.

Sawamura gruño.

—¡No es divertido, Kuramochi-senpai!

—¡Claro que lo es! —respondió Youichi sin dejar de reír.

Eijun se puso de pie y se alejo de Kuramochi. Luego se encamino hacia la puerta.

—Ah, Sawamura, ¿a dónde vas?

—Por una bebida, necesito poner algo frío aquí… creo que se inflamará.

—¡Tráeme algo!

—¡No, para empezar fue tu culpa que me dañara! —gritó Eijun.

—¿Quieres que pruebe otros movimientos contigo? —amenazó Kuramochi.

—Bien, bien. ¡Traeré su bebida, senpai! —Y sin más, Sawamura salió. Bajo las escaleras refunfuñando acerca de la maldad de los mayores. En su camino a la máquina de bebidas siguió sobando su frente y aguantándose unas lágrimas por el dolor.

Cuando llegó a su destino notó que alguien más estaba en el lugar; entrecerró sus ojos intentando vislumbrar algo y pronto dio con que la persona presente era Furuya.

Eijun nunca entendería porque el ver a Satoru lo hacía sentirse malhumorado. Quizá era porque el más alto siempre lo ignoraba. Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer esa noche era no pelear y apurarse a conseguir las bebidas para evitarse otra herida de guerra cortesía de Kuramochi Youichi. Por lo que se acerco hasta la máquina como si nada.

Furuya, por su parte, parpadeó en repetidas ocasiones al darse cuenta de que Sawamura estaba a su lado, buscando monedas en las bolsas de su sudadera. Percibió, a pesar de los mechones castaños y la oscuridad, que la frente de su ruidoso amigo estaba roja.

—Rojo —murmuró Satoru.

Eijun hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿Ja?

—Tu frente esta roja.

—Kuramochi-senpai es el culpable —masculló Sawamura y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. ¡Furuya lo había visto en una situación penosa!

—¿No te duele?

—Un poco, quería comprar una soda para ponerla en este lugar y evitar que se hinchara —respondió y señaló la zona afectada.

Furuya asintió comprensivo. Después, sin saber muy bien por qué, estiró su mano derecha para hacer a un lado el flequillo de Sawamura, dejando así, el rostro del otro totalmente descubierto. Dio unos pasos para acercarse más, se inclinó y beso la zona herida.

Eijun escuchó los furiosos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos y sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas.

—¿Qu-qu-qué fue eso? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz el castaño.

—¿Un método para aliviar el dolor?

Sawamura se dijo a sí mismo que en cuanto tuviera en sus manos la fría bebida la pondría no sólo en su frente sino también por el resto de su cara porque el calor que sentía en ésta no era ni de cerca normal.

—¿Gracias?

—¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? —preguntó Satoru.

Eijun dictaminó que Furuya era definitivamente la persona más desvergonzada que conocía. Igual esa conclusión no impidió que asintiera con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de recibir otro beso.


End file.
